Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display system for an electrically powered vehicle and an electrically powered vehicle having the same. In particular, the present invention relates to a display system for an electrically powered vehicle equipped with a power storage device storing electric power for the vehicle to travel and to an electrically powered vehicle having the same.
Description of the Background Art
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 5-130709 discloses a battery-voltage-adaptive electric vehicle controller. With this controller, based on a detected value of a battery voltage, the maximum speed and maximum torque at which the vehicle can travel are calculated. The calculated maximum speed and maximum torque are displayed on a speed indicator and a torque indicator, respectively. Consequently, a driver is notified of the current performance of the electric vehicle.
It is described that this controller enables the driver to determine the performance the electric vehicle can output, and therefore, it is possible to encourage the driver to drive safely according to that performance.